Surgical staplers are used in surgical procedures to seal, divide, and/or transect tissues in the body by closing openings in tissue, blood vessels, ducts, shunts, or other objects or body parts involved in the particular procedure. The openings can be naturally occurring, such as passageways in blood vessels, airways or an internal lumen or organ like the stomach, or they can be formed by the surgeon during a surgical procedure, such as by puncturing tissue or blood vessels to form a bypass or an anastomosis, or by cutting tissue during a stapling procedure.
Most staplers have a handle with an elongate flexible or rigid shaft having a pair of opposed jaws formed on an end thereof for holding and forming staples therebetween. At least one of the opposed jaws is movable relative to the other jaw. In the case of laparoscopic surgery, often one jaw is fixed and the other is movable. In some devices (for example an open linear stapler), the opposed jaws can be separated by the operator and reassembled providing the relative motion needed for tissue placement. The staples are typically contained in a staple cartridge, which can house multiple rows of staples and is often disposed in one of the two jaws for ejection of the staples to the surgical site. In use, the jaws are positioned so that the object to be stapled is disposed between the jaws, and staples are ejected and formed when the jaws are closed and the device is actuated. Some staplers include a knife configured to travel between rows of staples in the staple cartridge to longitudinally cut the stapled tissue between the stapled rows. Placement of the device, manipulation of components or systems of the device, and other actuations of the device such as articulation, firing, etc. can be accomplished in a variety of ways, such as electromechanically, mechanically, or hydraulically.
In the particular case of stapling bronchial tubes, such as during lung resection, it is important for no leaks to be present after stapling so that air does not inappropriately enter or exit the lung and/or the thoracic cavity. Air escaping a stapled bronchial tube through a leak can interfere with breathing and lung function, such as by preventing full intake of air. Air exiting a stapled bronchial tube into the thoracic cavity through a leak is unsterile and can cause infection and/or other complications in the otherwise sterile environment of the thoracic cavity. However, it can be difficult to prevent leaks in bronchial tubes for a variety of reasons. The small size of bronchial tubes can make delivery of any sealing materials into bronchial tubes difficult, inflammation due to implanted staples and/or other objects and materials can cause bronchial tubes to close or nearly close since they have small diameters, and/or it can be difficult for sealing materials introduced into a bronchial tube to withstand the repeated expansion and contraction of the lung without failing and/or moving within the tube so as to break the seal of the bronchial tube.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved bronchus sealants and methods of sealing bronchial tubes.